Caso Valentich (ufologia)
| time = | place = Bass Strait, Australia | coordinates = | also known as = Frederick Valentich disappearance | participants = | outcome = (Missing) Presumed dead }} Il caso della scomparsa di Frederick Valentich (denominato nella Wikipedia in inglese: Valentich disappearance , ossia la scomparsa di Valentich) si riferisce alla sparizione del pilota ventenne Frederick Valentich mentre si trovava in un volo di addestramento di 235 km, a bordo di un monomotore Cessna 182 che sorvolava lo Stretto di Bass in Australia il 21 ottobre del 1978. Descritto dai conoscenti come un "entusiasta sostenitore dell'esistenza dei dischi volanti", Valentich inviò un messaggio raggio al controllo del traffico aereo di Melbourne informandoli che veniva seguito da un velivolo ignoto che si trovava a circa 1000 piedi (300 metri) sopra la sua quota, e che il suo motore cominciava a dare problemi, "singhiozzando aspramente". Alla fine il suo messaggio radio si concludeva trasmettendo "Non è un aereo." Vi furono numerosi rapporti riguardo all'avvistamento di un UFO sull'Australia la notte della scomparsa, anche se l'agenzia di notizie AP riferì che l'"Australian Department of Transport" era scettico riguardo alla responsabilità di un UFO nella scomparsa di Valentich, e che alcuni ufficiali parlavano di un "disorientamento di Valentich che vide le proprie luci di posizione riflesse sull'acqua, oppure luci da un isola vicina, mentre nel pieno del disorientamento, viaggiava con l'aereo capovolto." Frederick Valentich Frederick Valentich aveva totalizzato circa 150 ore di volo, cosa che non lo rendeva un pilota esperto, ma neanche un novellino, e deteneva una brevetto di volo per il volo strumentale "class four instrument rating" che gli consentiva di volare di notte ma soltanto con “condizioni metereologiche che permettessero la visuale” (ossia con la luna, anche a un quarto e senza nuvole, nebbia o foschia). Aveva fatto domanda per essere arruolato nella Royal Australian Air Force ma era stato rifiutato per via di un inadeguato curriculum educazionale. Era un membro delle Air Training Corps, determinato a svolgere una carriera nell'aviazione. Valentich stava studiando nel part-time per diventare un pilota di aerolinea commerciale ma aveva un curriculum non buono, avendo fallito due volte tutti e cinque gli argomenti per l'esame della licenza commerciale, e il mese precedente aveva fallito altri tre argomenti per la licenza commerciale. Era stato coinvolto in infrazioni di volo, tra queste un'incursione in una zona a controllo ristretto di Sydney, per le quali aveva ricevuto una diffida, e due volte aveva volato deliberatamente dentro una nube (pericoloso per le correnti d'aria convettive e per la possibilità di collisione con altri aerei), fatto che aveva indotto le autorità di volo a considerare la possibilità di sanzionarlo. Secondo suo padre Guido, Frederick era un ardente credente negli UFO e temeva essere attaccato dagli UFO. Dettagli Valentich inviò un messaggio radio al Melbourne Flight Service, ore 19:06 locali per riferire che un aereo non identificato lo stava seguendo a 4.500 piedi di altezza e gli venne detto che non vi era alcun traffico areo conosciuto a quel livello. Valentich affermò che poteva intravvedere una grossa aeronave sconosciuta che sembrava illuminata da quattro brillanti luci di atterraggio. Non gli fu possibile confermare il tipo di aeronave, ma disse che era stato sorvolato da essa con un dislivello di circa 1000 piedi e che si muoveva ad alta velocità. Valentich allora riferì che l'aereo gli si era avvicinato da est e che riteneva che l'altro pilota potesse stare giocando a proposito con lui. Valentich disse che l'aeronave sconosciuta stava "orbitando" su di lui e che aveva una superficie di metallo lucente sulla quale spiccavano una o più luci verdastre. Poco dopo Valentich riferì che aveva problemi con il suo motore, che sembrava "singhiozzare". Dopo ulteriori richieste alla radio riguardo al fornire un identificazione visuale del tipo di aereo, Valentich rispose: "Non è un areo" ("It isn't an aircraft") e quasi immediatamente la sua trasmissione venne interrotta da suoni non identificati descritti dai controllori di volo come "metallici, suoni di raschiamento sul metallo" prima che ogni ulteriore contatto radio fosse perduto. 9:06:14 DSJ Valentich: Melbourne, this is Delta Sierra Juliet. Is there any known traffic below five thousand? FS Services; Robey: Delta Sierra Juliet, no known traffic. DSJ: Delta Sierra Juliet, I am, seems to be a large aircraft below five thousand. 19:06:44 FS: Delta Sierra Juliet, What type of aircraft is it? DSJ: Delta Sierra Juliet, I cannot affirm, it is four bright, and it seems to me like landing lights. FS: Delta Sierra Juliet. 19:07:31 DSJ: Melbourne, this is Delta Sierra Juliet, the aircraft has just passed over me at least a thousand feet above. FS: Delta Sierra Juliet, roger, and it is a large aircraft, confirmed? DSJ: Er-unknown, due to the speed it's travelling, is there any air force aircraft in the vicinity? FS: Delta Sierra Juliet, no known aircraft in the vicinity. 19:08:18 DSJ: Melbourne, it's approaching now from due east towards me. FS: Delta Sierra Juliet. 19:08:41 DSJ: (open microphone for two seconds.) 19:08:48 DSJ: Delta Sierra Juliet, it seems to me that he's playing some sort of game, he's flying over me two, three times at speeds I could not identify. FS: Delta Sierra Juliet, roger, what is your actual level? DSJ: My level is four and a half thousand, four five zero zero. FS: Delta Sierra Juliet and you confirm you cannot identify the aircraft? DSJ: Affirmative. FS: Delta Sierra Juliet, roger, stand by. 19:09:27 DSJ: Melbourne, Delta Sierra Juliet, it's not an aircraft it is (open microphone for two seconds). 19:09:42 FS: Delta Sierra Juliet, can you describe the - er - aircraft? DSJ: Delta Sierra Juliet, as it's flying past it's a long shape (open microphone for three seconds) cannot identify more than it has such speed (open microphone for three seconds). It's before me right now Melbourne. 19:10 FS: Delta Sierra Juliet, roger and how large would the - er - object be? 19:10:19 DSJ: Delta Sierra Juliet, Melbourne, it seems like it's chasing me.21 What I'm doing right now is orbiting and the thing is just orbiting on top of me also. It's got a green light and sort of metallic like, it's all shiny on the outside. FS: Delta Sierra Juliet 19:10:46 DSJ: Delta Sierra Juliet (open microphone for three seconds) It's just vanished. FS: Delta Sierra Juliet. 19:11:00 DSJ: Melbourne, would you know what kind of aircraft I've got? Is it a military aircraft? FS: Delta Sierra Juliet, Confirm the - er ~ aircraft just vanished. DSJ: Say again. FS: Delta Sierra Juliet, is the aircraft still with you? DSJ: Delta Sierra Juliet; it's (open microphone for two seconds) now approaching from the south-west. FS: Delta Sierra Juliet 19:11:50 DSJ: Delta Sierra Juliet, the engine is rough-idling. I've got it set at twenty three twenty-four and the thing is (coughing). FS: Delta Sierra Juliet, roger, what are your intentions? DSJ: My intentions are - ah - to go to King Island - ah - Melbourne. That strange aircraft is hovering on top of me again (open microphone for two seconds). It is hovering and (open microphone for one second) it's not an aircraft. FS: Delta Sierra Juliet. 19:12:28 DSJ: Delta Sierra Juliet. Melbourne (open microphone for seventeen seconds). E' stato il primo è unico volo notturno di Valentich su di una grossa distesa d'acqua. Non vennero mai trovati ne Valentich ne il suo aeroplano Cessna. Ricerca infruttuosa Venne condotta una ricerca aeronavale che includeva personale a bordo delle navi di passaggio tra l'Oceano Pacifico e quello Indiano, un aereo antisommergibile P-3 Orion, e altri otto aeroplani civili. Vennero setacciate circa 1.000 miglia quadrate. Lo sforzo di ricerca si concluse il 25 ottobre del 1978. Investigazione Un investigazione del "Department of Transport", (DOT) australiano, riguardante la sparizione di Valentich non riuscì a determinare le cause, ma elaborò come conclusione quella di un "presunto incidente fatale" for Valentich. Cinque anni dopo la scomparsa dell'aereo di Valentich, venne trovato su una spiaggia di Flinders Island un motore per azionare i flap. Nel luglio del 1983 il "Bureau of Air Safety Investigation" interpellò il "Royal Australian Navy Research Laboratory" (RANRL) sulla possibilità che il "cowl flap" potesse aver "viaggiato" verso la sua ultima posizione dalla regione dove l'aeroplano era sparito. Il bureau osservò che "il componente era stato identificato come proveniente da un aereo Cessna 182 che era compreso in una serie di numeri seriali" che includevano l'aereo di Valentich. Il bureau fece notare che anche se era possibile per i "cowl flaps" il distaccarsi da un aereo in volo, questo non era più successo con nessuna aeronave recente. Proposed explanations It has been proposed that Valentich staged his own disappearance: even taking into account a trip of between 30 and 45 minutes to Cape Otway, the aircraft still had enough fuel to fly 800 kilometres;Melbourne Age, 28 October 1978, p. 1 despite ideal conditions, at no time was the aircraft plotted on radar, casting doubts as to whether it was ever near Cape Otway;The Australian, 24 October 1978, pp. 1-2 and Melbourne Police received reports of a light aircraft making a mysterious landing not far from Cape Otway at the same time as Valentich's disappearance. Another proposed explanation is that Valentich became disoriented and was flying upside down. What he thought he saw, if this were the case, would be his own aircraft's lights reflected in the water. He would then have crashed into the water.Discussed on the ABC television programme Can We Help? in 2007 Another proposed possibility is suicide, although it has been suggested that he had a content lifestyle. A 2013 review of the radio transcripts and other data by astronomer and retired U.S. Air Force pilot James McGaha and author Joe Nickell proposes that the inexperienced Valentich was deceived by the illusion of a tilted horizon for which he attempted to compensate and inadvertently put his plane into a downward, so-called "graveyard" spiral which he initially mistook for simple orbiting of the plane. According to the authors, the G-forces of a tightening spiral would decrease fuel flow, resulting in the "rough idling" reported by the pilot. McGaha and Nickell also propose that the apparently stationary, overhead lights that Valentich reported were likely the planets Venus, Mars, and Mercury along with the bright star Antares which would have behaved consistent with the pilot's description. UFOlogists UFOlogists have speculated that extraterrestrials either destroyed Valentich's plane or abducted him, asserting that some individuals reported seeing "an erratically moving green light in the sky" and that he was "in a steep dive at the time." Ufologists believe these accounts are significant because of the "green light" mentioned in Valentich's radio transmissions. Phoenix, Arizona- based UFO group Ground Saucer Watch claim that photos taken that day by plumber Roy Manifold show a fast moving object exiting the water near Cape Otway lighthouse.News Story (1980-07-23), The Standard (Melbourne) Though the pictures were not clear enough to identify the object, UFO groups argue that they show "a bona fide unknown flying object, of moderate dimensions, apparently surrounded by a cloud-like vapor/exhaust residue." Collegamenti a Wikipedia * Bass Strait Triangle, the area where Valentich and his plane disappeared * Westfall UFO, a 1966 case reported in Melbourne * Australian ufology Note Collegamenti esterni * Department of Transport Aircraft Investigation Summary Report Page 8 * Department of Transport Aircraft Investigation Summary Report Page 9 * Department of Transport Aircraft Investigation Summary Report Page 10 * Australian Government National Archives Search * http://psicosi2012.wordpress.com/2014/01/15/il-caso-valentich/ * http://www.ariannaeditrice.it/articolo.php?id_articolo=40108 * http://www.abovetopsecret.com/forum/thread856300/pg1 * http://www.scientificexploration.org/journal/jse_14_1_haines.pdf Fonti * Video In inglese: Categoria:1978 Categoria:Aerei scomparsi Categoria:Avvistamenti UFO Categoria:Abduction UFO Categoria:Casi UFO documentati Categoria:Casi UFO irrisolti Categoria:Misteri dell'Australia Categoria:Ufologia